


KISS MY WORRIES AWAY

by LoverOfWriting



Series: Malec: What our eyes didn't see (Codas) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Malec, Malec in Love, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Hi, loves. A little coda after what happened during the dinner that Alec and Magnus hosted for Maryse, in ep 3x03. Because I wasn't really satisfied of how it ended between our boys.I know, I know. Another coda? Who cares now? So many months after watching the ep? Ugh.But even though no one feels like reading this, since I started this thing months ago, and I always try to finish things up... Here it is! :-D





	KISS MY WORRIES AWAY

 

 

The door closed silently after an emotionally smiling Maryse.

The silence fell heavy over Magnus and Alec then.

The warlock looked at his boyfriend, almost afraid of seeing him crumbling down, now that his mother couldn’t see him.

But no. Alec was a warrior. And a Lightwood. all of his life, he had been trained  to hide his emotions. That was why Magnus appreciated so much more the tender gestures that he, and only he, with Isabelle’s exception, got from Alec. The love declarations, flowing so fluidly from the shadowhunter’s lips, were ever so precious.

Magnus had been loved before.

Never like this.

And he had never loved anyone like he loved Alec.

Therefore ,knowing that Alec was hurting was almost too much.

No matter that Alec smiled to him. No matter that his eyes were dry.

The twinge in his mouth, tainting his open, lopsided grin with a veil of sadness, was there, for anyone who cared to look the right way.

And Magnus cared too much, and saw everything.

The shimmer in his slightly dilated pupils, meant he was holding himself in check.

The tense posture of his soldier pose, held through all the goodbyes to Maryse, showed to Magnus that Alec was using all of his willpower to stay cool.

Magnus turned to him, smiling softly, and reached out to his boyfriend’s cheek. It was warm and somewhat rosy, the wine they had at the dinner (and before the dinner) flustering his pallid complexion in a lovely way.

Magnus had two options. Walk back to the dining room and make himself busy by cleaning the table with a sweep of his magical hand, not pressuring Alec to tell him how he felt, and waiting for the shadowhunter to come to him.

Or doing exactly the opposite.

Which Alec could accept and open his soul to the one he had always bared it; or he could close himself shut and delve even more into the soldier defensive stance that had always served him as a protective wall for his heart.

There was no option, really. Maryse’s demise had already been decreed, and Alec needed to unload his burden before the pain got incrusted into his skin forever.

Magnus was a man of action, despite his apparently decadent ways. So he kept his ringed fingers solidly over Alec’s jaw and said in a low voice:

“I’m not going to ask you if you are ok, because I know you cannot possibly be ok.”

Alec stared at him for a couple of seconds, his two options clearly fighting each other in his mind. At last, he screwed his eyes shut and let his face rest on the warlock’s hand.

“Talk to me, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice had never been sweeter.

“I just…” Alec sighed, stepping apart from his boyfriend. Not because he didn’t want Magnus close (he always wanted Magnus close), but because he needed to move in order to collect his thoughts.

Magnus already knew this. He followed the young man into the dining room and sat on his favorite chair, patiently waiting for Alec to speak.

“It’s just… I know that deruning is the biggest penalty for a Shadowhunter, except death, and maybe my mom has accepted it but…”

Suddenly he dropped on his knees in front of the warlock.

“Magnus, have you ever… have you ever known someone who was deruned?”

The former High Warlock of Brooklyn closed briefly his eyes. He had been fearing the question since Maryse spoke the word.

He feared to tell Alec was deruning really did to a body.

He feared to remember what deruning made of Edmund Herondale.

“How was it?” Alec whispered, taking his boyfriend’s hands between his large, slightly calloused ones.

“I didn’t see it. I just heard…” He cut himself dry. He couldn’t bear to tell Alec what he knew.

“Screams?” Alec wasn’t aware that he was squeezing Magnus’ hands tight. His frown threatened to tear his face in two. “Oh, by the Angel, I knew it. She’s going to suffer!”

Magnus nodded, swallowing hard, as oblivious as Alec of his scrunched hand. His mind got suddenly flooded with memories of that fatal day, centuries ago, when the young Herondale left the only life and family he knew to follow his heart and the woman he loved to the exile.

Not so unlike Jace would have done, surely.

Magnus didn’t dare to speculate if Alec would do the same for him.

“Was it that bad?” Alec dropped his gaze at their intertwined hands, trembling so slightly, his voice barely a murmur.

“Your whole bodies are covered in runes, Alexander.” Magnus mused. “Runes that not only reach your superficial skin but connect every pore of it. Taking those marks away is not an easy task.”

Alec lowered his head to their joined hands, and Magnus, startled, noticed the humidity that began to wet them.

He had only seen his shadowhunter cry once: when he was brought back by Jace, after days of believing him lost  for ever.

Alec might look a grumpy, stern man, but his heart was pure gold and ached for those he loved.

The warlock stroked his boyfriend’s dark hair, and Alec moved his head forward, until it rested over Magnus’ lap, soaking his fine trousers, grabbling the toned legs inside them, shaking with the effort of keeping his tears silent.

Magnus held him all the time, one of his hands delicately caressing the long back and wide shoulders, the other hand still buried in the soft hair.

It didn’t last long. Alec was a warrior and his capacity of recovery was fast and resolute.  He lifted his head from Magnus’ lap, wiping the track of his tears from his pale face, and straightened his back. His cheeks were red from the embarrassing weeping. He found that he couldn’t look at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been weak, Magnus. I didn’t mean to weep like a child. I shouldn’t…”

Magnus kneeled beside him and took his beloved face in his ringed hands, his voice intense, his eyes sparkling.

“It’s your mother, Alexander! Of course you should! You love her, you worry about her. It’s only natural to care for your mother! No matter that she has her flaws… She has always been there for you. It’s not a shame to cry for those you love.”

Alec knew that Magnus was remembering his own mother, and how she abandoned him by killing herself. He tilted his head so he could kiss one of the palms holding his chin, trying not to lose contact of his gaze.

Magnus thought he could tear up then.

“You’re right.” Alec said at last. “My mom made her own choices and now she’s dealing with the consequences. We Lightwoods have always done that. She’ll recover. And I’ll be there to help her.”

“We’ll be there Alexander. And you know what else?” The warlock spoke then, his voice a tad rough for keeping his own tears in check. “He lived. The shadowhunter that was deruned, I mean. He got married to a nice, strong young woman and they had three children. They lived a good life.” Magnus wouldn’t tell Alec about Will Herondale. Not today.” Your mother...  she has always been a fighter. She will get over this and she will start anew. And who knows what the future holds?” Magnus finished his speech in a light tone, smiling to Alec.

 Smiling for Alec.

Alec nodded, not taking his gaze away from the dark, glamored eyes, until the warlock squirmed, a little flustered.

“What?”

“I do know what the future holds for us.”

Magnus frowned in confusion.

“This.” Alec mused, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s.

Magnus hummed in appreciation, a smile flowering on his lips.

“And this.” Alec kissed him again, a bit more heatedly.

Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s neck.

“And this.” Alec kissed him deeply now.

They stayed like that for minutes; or it could be hours.

Who counts minutes when you are kissing the love of your life.

“I didn’t know you were a clairvoyant, Alexander!” Magnus grinned, quite breathless, when they broke apart for air.

“I’m not.” Alec, always solid, always feet-on-the-ground man, fixed his eyes again in Magnus’. And he was delighted to see that the dark brown gave way to the golden real ones. “I just can’t see my future without you by my side. Without listening to you. Without holding you. Without kissing you. Your kisses erase my sorrows.”

Magnus tried to blink back tears. To no avail.

“Alexander…” He whispered, stroking Alec’s cheek once again, incapable of saying anything else.

Maybe Alec would do for him the same as the young Herondale did, after all.

“What?” Alec asked, smiling sweetly.

Magnus shook his head, tears flowing freely now over his hugely stupid smile.

“You are my future and my present, Alexander. That I know already.”

“Good. We agree on this too.” Alec took him in his arms tightly, his grin matching the warlock’s. “Now… can we kiss again?”

“My pleasure.”

And really… Who can count minutes or hours, when the love of your live is kissing your worries away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you like it and you're so kind as to leave a comment, perfect. If not, it's fine as well. I'm still happy that I'm back to write! :-)))
> 
> And as usual, you can meet me in Twitter (@myramerida)
> 
> Have fun and be kind! <333


End file.
